1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door shock absorber to absorb noise and shock when a door is opened, and an image forming apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatus, such as printers and copiers, form an image on a sheet of paper. Internal components of the image forming apparatus, such as a laser scanning unit, a developing unit, and a transfer belt unit, are mounted in a case. The case has one or more doors for allowing access to the internal components or removing jammed paper.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are cross sectional views illustrating a door included in a conventional image forming apparatus, in which FIG. 1 illustrates the door closed and FIG. 2 illustrates the door open. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a door 10 included in the case 1 of the image forming apparatus opens and closes around a first hinge axis 13 at the bottom of the case 1. A door bracket 12 at the bottom of the door 10 is hinged to a frame (not shown) inside the image forming apparatus. The door 10 includes a guide rail 15 inside the door 10 and a link 20 connected to the guide rail 15, which are used to control the opening angle of the door 10. The link 20 pivots around a second axis 22 at which one end 21 of the link 20 is hinged to the frame inside the image forming apparatus. A boss 25 projecting from the other end of the link 20 is inserted in a guide slot 16 formed on the guide rail 15 to slide along the guide slot 16.
When the door 10 is opened, the door 10 pivots clockwise around the first hinge axis 13, and the link 20 pivots clockwise around the second hinge axis 22, while the boss 25 slides from a first end 17 to a second end 18 of the guide slot 16. Referring to FIG. 2, when the moving boss 25 stops at the second end 18 of the guide slot 16, the door 10 is prevented from pivoting further around the first hinge axis 13, thus controlling the opening angle of the door 10.
However, a loud noise is caused when the boss 25 of the link 20 strikes the second end 18 of the guide rail 15, unless the door 10 is slowly opened by hand.
The door 10 may support the weight of one of the internal components of the image forming apparatus, such as the transfer belt unit. In this case, when the door 10 is opened, the extra weight can damage the link 20 and the guide rail 15 when they collide.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved door shock absorber for an image forming apparatus.